<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Frankie "Catfish" Morales - NSFW Alphabet by MudHorn_Djarin19</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29231406">Frankie "Catfish" Morales - NSFW Alphabet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MudHorn_Djarin19/pseuds/MudHorn_Djarin19'>MudHorn_Djarin19</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Triple Frontier (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bondage, Oral Sex, PIV Sex, Praise Kink, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:01:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29231406</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MudHorn_Djarin19/pseuds/MudHorn_Djarin19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>My headcanons for Frankie "Catfish" Morales from Triple Frontier. Will be using these in any of the fics I write that include him. Hope you enjoy!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Francisco "Catfish" Morales &amp; Reader, Francisco "Catfish" Morales/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Frankie "Catfish" Morales - NSFW Alphabet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)<br/>Frankie is the king of aftercare. He’ll make sure he didn’t hurt you in any way if were more rough during a round, will run to the bathroom afterwards to get a washrag to clean you both off and then cuddle you for hours on end, giving you kisses and telling you how good you were. </p><p>B = Body part (Their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)<br/>Frankie likes his hands/fingers. He uses them a lot from his previous job and current job. He thinks they are strong and he likes how easy he can get you to come undone just by using them.<br/>On you he likes your tits and ass. He loves to grab handfuls of them when making out or having sex. Smacking you ass a little when in passing too sometimes.</p><p>C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically)<br/>Frankie loves to see you wearing his cum. Whether on your face, stomach or hell even inside you. Just seeing you have his “mark” on you puts a big smirk on his face.</p><p>D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self-explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)<br/>Frankie gets really turned on by seeing you filled with his cum. He doesn’t necessarily have a breeding kink but loves to know how well he fills you up. He eased into telling you this eventually though.<br/>He also really wants to fuck your ass but is unsure how you’ll feel about it so holds off on saying anything as it’s not for everyone. </p><p>E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)<br/>Frankie’s up there in age. He isn’t as young as he used to be and he’s made his way around in the day (still did until you). Plus he’s got a baby. He’s very experienced and definitely knows what he is doing. He knows the ropes and some. </p><p>F = Favorite Position (This goes without saying)<br/>The basic missionary so he can take charge and look at you. But cowgirl is a close second. Watching you ride him, your tits bounce, still being able to look at you and etc.</p><p>G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)<br/>He usually tries to stay serious in the moment but on occasion he can be silly causing you both to laugh. He’s got a goofy personality in him so of course it’s bound to come out at times. </p><p>H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)<br/>He’s not bare down there but he tries to keep it trimmed as much as he can. </p><p>I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)<br/>Frankie’s a big ole softie so he is super romantic in the moment. Caressing you, whispering praises to you, kissing every inch of your body he can and so much more. </p><p>J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)<br/>Frankie jacks off a lot. He’s gotta get his fix somehow when away on weekend trips with the boys, or when you’re out of town to visit family/friends. It doesn’t feel as good as fucking you but… whatever works. </p><p>K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)<br/>Frankie likes to edging. Not for himself but to do to you. He also likes biting, you giving him a little nip sends shivers down his spine. He isn’t opposed to bondage either. </p><p>L = Location (Favorite places to do the do)<br/>Frankie prefers the bed or couch mostly as they are softier areas for his already aching back but he’ll honestly do it wherever. He’s not picky. </p><p>M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)<br/>You. You get him going. Just everything about you turns him on. He is so infatuated with you.<br/>But aside from that… you caressing his inner thighs and crotch, whispering dirty things to him in his ear, kissing on that sweet spot on his neck… </p><p>N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn-offs)<br/>He doesn’t want to do anything to hurt you or leave marks. He also doesn’t want to share you. Your his and only his. </p><p>O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)<br/>Frankie loves watching you go down on him. He loves feeling your tongue and warm breath on his cock. As well as looking down and seeing you take him fully, tears falling from your eyes.<br/>As for giving you oral he loves to do that as well. Teasing you with his just tongue and tasting your sweet juices.</p><p>P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)<br/>He prefers slow and sensual but on occasions you guys switch it up to rough and fast. He likes to take his time with you. Feel you, caress you, let you feel him and just be with you in the moment. </p><p>Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)<br/>Frankie is always down to have sex. Even if it’s a quickie. He knows what gets you off and you know what gets him off. He’d prefer to have proper sex that lasts longer but when in the mood and can’t do so… a quickie is just fine by him. </p><p>R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)<br/>He’s open to experimenting and trying new things but he doesn’t want to hurt you in any form so he is only willing to go so far. It takes a lot of convincing him to do certain things. </p><p>S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)<br/>He can last a round or two.On rare occasions more. He’s up there in age now so gets tired and sore easily. Also the wear on his body from being in the military has gotten to him. </p><p>T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)<br/>He didn’t have any he used until you came along.The most used one is your vibrator but he is always open to using more if you want to.</p><p>U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)<br/>He teases fairly often. Usually just to get a rile out of you and make you flustered. He likes to tease and see how easily he can get you worked up and wanting him. Which is… fairly easy. </p><p>V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)<br/>Frankie’s not too loud or talkative. He’ll mumble praises here and there to you but he doesn’t run his mouth a ton. As for his moans he keeps them pretty low too. He likes to be quiet, savor the moment and hear your sounds instead. </p><p>W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)<br/>Frankie is a dominant person but he’s also very soft. He likes to take charge but still be gentle and loving with you. </p><p>X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants)<br/>Frankie’s a little bit above average in size. Around 7 inches. </p><p>Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)<br/>He’s got a fairly high sex drive. Always willing to go whenever and wherever. And the simplest things get him turned on.</p><p>Z =  ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterward)<br/>He falls asleep fairly soon afterwards. Not like right away but maybe within the hour. He’s an older man and been through some shit that’s worn on his body. What do you expect.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>